supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spirit Festival
Chapter 1: The Terrifying Tantrum The team were walking out, Hinomaru was walking by Reicheru's side. "Wow, there's a festival nearby." Reicheru said. "Yeah." Sophie said as she and the others walked in. "Festival of spirits." Hinomaru said "What is that?" Sophie said "It celebrates the dead Pokemon." Hinomaru said. "Good day travelers!" An man around in his 40's and a 6 year old boy walked towards the group "Hello." The group said. "I'm King Thomas of this town, I've been waiting for you." He said "I'm Prince James, Would you live to visit the palace?" The boy said "Yeah, okay." Reicheru said Reicheru picked up Hinomaru, he was used to being picked up by Reicheru. They walked to the palace. "Wow, it's huge." Igor said Inside, there was tons of men in suits, and two girls in dresses. "Hi, I am Queen Maylina and this is my daughter Princess Mimiya." The woman introduced herself "I want that Pokemon that girl is holding, she's pretty." Mimiya said "Hinomaru is a boy." Reicheru corrected her. "I want that Pokemon, give her to me." Mimiya said She went up to her and snatched the Espeon off her. "This Espeon, for gold." She said Reicheru snatched him right off her. "Dream on! You are not having Hinomaru!" Reicheru said "Hinomaru? What an ugly name! I want to give it a better name, Miss Sunshine!" Mimiya said Hinomaru's blood ran cold, Miss. Sunshine, Hinomaru wins that any day of the week. "You are not having it! Hinomaru is a boy! Not a girl!" Reicheru shouted "I AM THE PRINCESS! I WANT HER! I WANT THAT POKEMON! I WANT IT! WAAAHHH!" She screamed as she began stomping her feet, she began rolling on the floor, banging her fists on the floor. "Sorry----" James said "SHUT THE F*** UP YOU WORMY BRAT!" She shouted as she pushed her brother on the floor "Mimiya, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Maylina shouted Maylina then grabbed her 7-year old daughter's hand and dragged her to her room. "You will be missing the festival." She said to her daughter as she shut the door. Hinomaru transformed into his human form. "Oh, so you are a boy!" James said. "Yeah, there's not much female Espeon." He said. "Um, why are you in a Japanese military uniform?" Maylina asked him "Oh, sorry, my trainer was watching Letters from Iwo Jima and I copied one of the character's appearances to use a human form by accident, and it became permanent." He said, explaining the appearance. "No, no, it's fine." Maylina said, assuring him that she was fine with the reason. His tail swished in the wind and looked at Thomas "Can I talk to your daughter?" Hinomaru asked Thomas "Okay."' Thomas said The Espeon-man walked into Mimiya's room. "Do you think the world revolves around you?" Hinomaru asked the girl. "It does, I am the princess and I get what I want." She said Hinomaru then pushed against a wall using his psychic powers and put his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to shut up and f***ing listen for once, I don't care what you want, Would you think my youngest brother is allowed to act like that to me? F*** no, do you think I would act like this to my own teammates, no, just listen to your f***ing parents for once in your life." Hinomaru said, low but threatening tone of voice. Even though Hinomaru was a dangerous Espeon, he really hated bratty children, especially Mimiya. Chapter 2: The Festival Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Fanfics